Alice Beat's
by FEyaHh
Summary: 16 year old mikan had always been loyal to her seemingly childhood friend Ruka,not until she finds out that he was just using her,that's when mikan plots revenge not to avenge her love but to defeat ruka in the music entertainment industry and become best
1. Knowing

**Chapter 1:"Knowing"**

**Disclaimer:I do not own gakuen alice and it's characters,I'm proud to say that atlas i own a story :D….,So anyway pls.! go On and of course! don't forget to Review! :)),oh once again i forgot the story is about acting and other stuff with a twist,a little like Skip beat the manga about acting but i put some twist in the story :))**

**Chapter 1:"Knowing"**

Ohayo!,My name is Sakura Mikan!,Currently i'm 16 and right now i'm working at a fast food restaurant, I look at my watch to see that it was already "**2:30"**,my eyes almost bulged out of there sockets, Crap! I'm late for my other work i shouted while changing as fast as i could

I ran for my bike while trying not to trip myself,Finally i sat at the sit and told myself to be careful,I paddled at top speed,This was actually…a very common sight to see for people..some even say Vulgar words to me…,well that my friend has a reason

FINALLY! I was at my second working place,Ah!…I exclaimed for my aching back while trying to catch my breath

"Oh! Mikan,Don't force yourself too much!,you can work tomorrow the woman which was her boss pleaded"

"But Miss Serina!,I need extra cash for the apartments rent and for my Food!"

"You Know Mikan!,how about i give you free cash!..,But if you work tomorrow you won't receive your money because i gave it today,how about it?"

"That sounds Great!,Serina san!"

Well….I'll be off then,Ja-ne serina san i said while hopping once again to my worn out looking bike,

"Sigh" I'm not satisfied with this life! I shouted,Is this Gonna keep On Going Forever!,I looked once again to my outdated watch,it was already "**6:30"**, I should buy some pudding to cheer me up or something...

**2 Hours later…**

I reached my apartment only to find the lights open,could it be?i asked myself,Could it be?,and for the last word i thought to myself,COULD IT BE!, I shouted…RUKA-PYON YOUR HOME!

I ran at my apartments door only to find a Blonde guy sitting at the couch with a big backpack beside him and big vein popping at his forehead

"SAKURA MIKAN!,when will you stop yelling my name every time i come back!,the neighbors might find out Ruka shouted using a very angry tone

"Eh!,Sumimasen Ruka Pyon,i didn't mean to…it's because you rarely come home…so you know…sorry"

"Aish!…,I'm Leaving" the blonde boy said

"but…But!…I have Purri Pudding your favorite!"

**30 Minutes later….**

"Ahh!- that hits the spot Ruka exclaimed, Darn that Natsume Hyuuga!,always being number one!"

"Ruka pyon…aren't you number one? i ask"

"practically of course he says grinning,mikan…i'm leaving and don't stop me!"

….and just like that he left,ruka…why are you always like this!…I know! i'll go to his company since my first job is closed tomorrow…YOSH!

**The next day…**

Ah….i yawned while stretching,I looked at the wall clock,It read "**7:00 am",**Shot! i forgot i'm going to ruka's agency today to bring him food!

**Time skip-:…At ruka's agency..**

Banzai!,I made it i exclaim while gesturing my right hand on a looking position,Hmmmm… where is that Ruka-Pyon? i asked just when i heard giggles

"Shouda-chan!,pls.!be my manager ruka said while trying to act seductively,pls.!Shouda-chan,I want to be number one ruka whispered"

"Of course Ruka-darling!,anything for you!",Wa-it!what about that Sakura girl!

"Oh that,she's Nothing to me!..we were just simple childhood friends,i just asked her to come with me because i needed her to do the house!practically she was just a _**"Cheap Local Girl"**_,i mean she wears Worn out clothes outdated to history

Unknown to the two,This was like a stab to her chest,her anger was boiling up!,if it was possible..steam was already coming out of her nostrils and ears

"And to top it all Ruka said,that girl "_**Mikan Sakura",**_was the garbage of the garbage Ruka snickered",Unknown to them that there was a girl already giving of a deadly atmosphere while ghost were already surrounding her

I dropped the food i prepared,hahaha….Hahahaha!,Ruka Nogi!,i laughed historically while black apparitions have already surround me

You Are gonna regret what you have said!,because you haven't seen this side of me!,Be preprepared!you'll be shocked "Bastard"! this is a promise i said to him and his slut manager

"Oh really i'm scared ruka replied acting all scared up",you can't beat me not until you join the music entertainment industry"

Ah..is that so! i asked,So what!Who cares!,You'll see mister Nogi!one day you'll regret it and you'll be running back..But sad to say i will never ever forgive you!

That's right i walked away..but not with shame,not with grievance..,But with "pride",unknown to Ruka i don't break Promises i've made

Just then i looked at my watch to see i was late for my second job,but my last remark for what he has done was

_**Never,I would Never Give-up!**_,and as the saying goes,_**Never..ever Judge a book by it's cover,…you'll never know…what it can do!**_

_**Me:so how was it?,i know some of the stories i have created are epic fails but of course like mikan here,Never ever give-up,so i will never give up even after some harsh criticism because it is made and is considered as an authors obstacle…so to you guys never ever give-up on something and..Also don't give-up on reviewing and rating,read my other stories as well :)) Ja-ne~**_


	2. the Job

**Chapter 2:"Job"**

**Disclaimer:Ohayo!,just to let you know i don't own G.A,i only own my story and that is that..,well don't forget to Review readers and also don't forget to rate my story :)),Note this is the next day…,Now that you mention it…,Thanks to Gidibuboo the first reader who reviewed my story!ARIGATOU!:))**

**Chapter 2:"Job"**

_Flashback…_

_"__**And to top it all Ruka said,that girl "Mikan Sakura",was the garbage of the garbage Ruka snickered",Unknown to them that there was a girl already giving of a deadly atmosphere while ghost were already surrounding her**_

_**You Are gonna regret what you have said!,because you haven't seen this side of me!,Be preprepared!you'll be shocked "Bastard"! this is a promise**_

_End of Flashback…_

I just can't believe i just said that!,Good job myself! i shouted at myself,Ah! I've never felt this great for years(**A/N just to let you know Mikan ran away with Ruka ever since they were 13**).

Now how am gonna be able to get into the entertainment world! I shouted while question marks appear at my head

Hmm…?,I should research about what agency i would join…,That's right! Good Idea!

2 and a half hours later…

UGH!…,i'm hungry! i'll go outside to find some food…,I looked once again at the wall clock

it was already "_**5:30 **_" am,Eh! i thought it was the afternoon!,So meaning all this time i was awake for several long hours?,I mentally Slapped myself.."

I Rode my worn out bike, Though there were few people outside "Since Of Course it's morning"!…

_**Time skip:"..After eating at the Restaurant"..**_

Ahh!,I'm full i looked at the poster,There it read"..

_"A Chance to be part of the entertainment world hurry before it's too late,starts at "__**6:30 am**__",__**("girls Only!")**_

_I looked at my watch to see,"__**6:10 Am**_",I'm gonna make it!,"This is it!"this is Perfect!,This is the perfect chance to finally get revenge to that sickening "Bastard!"

I rode my bike towards the place full speed,That's when something shocked my guts out!,The line was so freakin long line,This would take a Millennium! i exclaimed making all the girls look at me with annoyed expressions"

"I know!,! have a plan!"

Plan a.)cut in line…**(think that can work)**

OK!,we'll start with plan a!,i carefully sneaked my way towards the line closest to the entrance..,Only to find an ugly fat girl with muscles stopping me

"You!,get in line! she shouted,Don't you know how to follow the rules,Get in Line!she shouted clenching her humongous fist"

Hai!,Hai i said trembling

Hmm…,that didn't work i said tinkling,Time for Plan b..

Plan b.)trick others and steal their place in line…**(gotta try this)**

OK! once again i should try this!,i…once again" walked towards another girl…,only to be faced by a beautiful tall girl

Uhmm,excuse me your…**(gosh what do i say…?,I know!)**…Miss your Shoes are not tied….."?

"Oh thank you for reminding m-e!….,Hey i'm not wearing shoes! i'm wearing high heels!,I know! trying to fool me to get in line!,So! not gonna work she says"

Uhh!…,This sucks!,just then a man with black hair wearing glasses comes at me and looks at me with terrorizing eyes…"

"The 2 other girls have complained that you were trying to cheat them!is that correct!,further ado..you will not be allowed to enter!",he snaps his fingers and 2 bulky men came and held both my arms and took me out to somewhere far

Crap!,this was my chance and they try to take it away from me!,Uhh-a! Be sorry black haired man with glasses!,Face hell!

_**3 Hours later…("parking lot")**_

I followed his car,i rode my bike and paddled at top speed!",there i finally caught up to him….

"Why does it feel like somebody is following me!…,i look at the window…Whats that!,he asks pointing at the horrifying face at the window which is…,Mikan"

Let me Join!…,Let me join….,LET ME JOIN! i shout at the top of my lungs

"Never!,from the likes of you!,A Monster! he shouts"

_**"8 hours of creeping Jinno out "(just revealed it was him)**_

"Make her stop!,he shouts while sitting in a corner….,"why wouldn't she stop!",pls tell me this is a nightmare!"…,won't she literally give up!"

Let me join!..,let me join!,…LET ME JOIN!,I shout for the thousand time

"Pls! Just stop!",I'll Give you anything!….,Just literally stop!".Jinno shouts"

Let Me Join First!,And i will never ever bug you until it is needed!,i said while trying to make an agreement to mr. Jinno

"Fine…,Fine! just don't stalk me pls!.?"

Sure!, I say

Yatta!,I bike towards the building the line still very long like it really didn't move,I got the paper form…Err stuff

I held the form to the girls…,and they were like..,"how'd she get that!…,maybe she stole it?..,sorry but i got it directly to mister Jinno ,And they were like," That's unfair!"…,and "that's cheating"…,And I was like Never under-estimate a girl looking for revenge, I..Mikan said while Smirking."

I finally entered the luxurious building,I looked at the puzzling form that Jinno-san gave me….,When out of my carelessness i had un-intently bumped into someone"..

OH!,I'm sorry!",just when i saw a person i should have never carelessly bumped to….,the person you shouldn't never mess up with if you never want to see the face of earth..""

"It Was…,Natsume Hyuuga!…,Japans Number 1#

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**Me: how was it! :)),Pls. don't forget to Review and Rate Minna-san!,Also!..Arigatou! to "Gidibuboo!",**__**the first person to happily review my Story!,well this is considered as a cliff hanger so watch out for more!,Also once again not like in the manga of skip beat..,Kyoko intimidates sahara san while mine starts with the test...**_

**_Well Ja-ne~!_**


End file.
